darkforcesmushfandomcom-20200213-history
Path of Power and the Inner Voice
= Basic Beliefs = When given eternal life, incredible power and inhuman thirsts, the only true existence is as an undying overlord: So believe the followers of the Path of Power and the Inner Voice. There is no use in pining for lost humanity or in secreting oneself away to study arcane lore; vampires are without honor or compassion. The role of the vampire is the role of master. The followers of this path see the exercise of power and control as the best reason for vampiric existence. Control of the self and of the external world is the only goal worth pursuing. To this end, a vampire must develop her abilities, extend her influence and play her pawns. By bending the world to her will, the vampire creates order and stability. Every form of power, influence or control can be used to further some end. Therefore, Unifiers seek all forms of power, be it political, material or spiritual. Unifiers follow their own insight when exercising their authority. Although this path is highly concerned with temporal power, it is also quite spiritual; Unifiers are avid pursuers of wisdom and enlightenment. Of course, all such knowledge ultimately turns to the pursuit of personal power. By understanding oneself, it is possible to begin to describe the motivations of others. True understanding therefore allows the vampire to unlock the secrets of enemies and allies alike, to carefully dissect any situation and discern the most proper course of action. From such judgments, the vampire decides upon the most favorable means of taking or keeping control. The followers of this path are rightly feared and respected. No adherent to this path tolerates weakness or failure; punishment is swift and often fatal. Indeed, punishment serves not only to remonstrate the offender, but as an example to others. Thus, Unifiers have no mercy or compassion whatsoever. Indeed, packs with Unifier ducti are Darwinian in the extreme. Unifiers are consummate politicians and strategists. Although blood bonds and emotional ties can motivate followers, the pragmatic students of this philosophy recognize that such measures can be fought and compromised. Thus, vampires of this path believe that control should only be woven through methods that cannot be subverted: Pain, rage, desire and depravity are key among their tools. A recruit who serves out of loyalty can be bought; a follower who serves out of duty can be blackmailed; an adherent who serves from love can be disillusioned. Therefore, fear and respect for power, anger and hate directed towards one's enemies, the fulfillment of lust and the lessons of pain make the most persuasive directives. = Ethics = * Do not tolerate failure - including your own. Punish it visibly and harshly. * Be sporadic in your rewards. Drive your followers to excel, but never let them assume that reward follows excellence. * Strive for control by any means. Dominate the world around you and bend it to your will. * Use the most effective toll for any undertaking. Hate, fear and anger are key among these tolls, but feign benevolence. * Show respect to those in authority, but replace them when they falter. * Deal from a position of power. Do not show weakness. = Virtues = Unifiers (those on the Path) develop the Virtues of Conviction and Instinct. Power and the Inner Voice